Misión: Imposible
by Sara Lain
Summary: La apuesta: ver quién aguanta más sin recurrir a su .:mano amiga:. Los concursantes: Sanosuke, Yahiko, Chou y Yutaro. Los obstáculos: Megumi, Tsubame, Misao, entre otras. ¿Quién será el primero en caer? [CAP.II: Resistiendo a la tentación]. NO YAOI
1. La apuesta

**MISIÓN: IMPOSIBLE**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I. La apuesta.**

Un caluroso día de finales de verano, Yahiko y Yutaro entraron al Akabeko. Como el moreno ya casi era maestro adjunto en el Dojo Kamiya, su economía estaba mejorando bastante, o al menos lo suficiente como para darse una vuelta por el restaurante y deleitarse con un buen plato de sukiyaki (y de paso, con algo de suerte, ser atendido por su preciosa Tsubame). Junto a él, un Yutaro que le sacaba media cabeza localizó a Sanosuke en una mesa del fondo, devorando como si en ello se le fuera la vida (_nada raro en él_, pensó Yahiko al verlo); el castaño señaló al luchador y se dirigieron a donde estaba.

El joven samurai observó a su viejo amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando todas las veces que lo había visto comer de ese modo. Cuatro años de conocerlo habían pasado, y aún le sorprendía un poco su apetito voraz, así como su carácter tan extrovertido y despreocupado. Sanosuke sí que era un gran amigo.

Yahiko ya tenía catorce años, y estaba definitivamente más crecido que tras la pelea contra Enishi. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado, una de ellas que su otro mejor amigo, Tsukayama Yutaro, había regresado al Japón y ahora volvían a llevarse como cuando se separaron (aunque sin tanta pelea, por supuesto). Al llegar junto a Sano, Yahiko vió que estaba acompañado de Chou, el ex juppon gatana. Contra todo pronóstico, esos dos se habían vuelto grandes amigos... discutían todo el tiempo como perros y gatos, claro, pero se les veía juntos muchas veces y la mayoría de ellas la pasaban bien.

-Qué hay –saludó Yahiko, después de que él y Yutaro se acomodaron en la mesa-. ¿Cómo están?

-Pues yo bien, pero éste torpe mucho mejor –repuso el rubio mirando con fastidio a Sanosuke, que había levantado una mano en señal de bienvenida.

-Pero pidan lo que quieran, por favor –pidió Sagara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yahiko y Yutaro por la invitación, agregó divertido-: es que Chou perdió una apuesta, y hoy le toca pagar toda la comida que yo quiera... vamos, no sean tímidos. ¡Mesera! Dos platos más, por favor...

Chou negó con la cabeza, viendo alejarse su paga semanal...

A la mesa se acercó Misao, resoplando ante el pedido del Cabeza de Gallo. La había tenido de aquí para allá toda la mañana, pidiendo comida como si fuera un barril sin fondo; claro que ella estaba acostumbrada a ese trabajo por su vida en Kyoto y en el Aoiya, lo malo era que estaba casi segura de que ese par de holgazanes no le iba a dejar ni un yen de propina. La chica había ido a pasar una temporada en el Dojo de su amiga Kaoru, pero como era tan hiperactiva y se aburría con la tranquilidad de la casa, pidió trabajo en el Akabeko para pasar el rato, y de una vez ganar algo de dinero para un kimono...

-¿Estás seguro que vas a pagar, Tori-atama? –inquirió Misao poniendo los brazos en jarra. Cuando reparó en los recién llegados, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-: ¡Yahiko, Yutaro! Hoy terminó temprano el entrenamiento?

-Hoy no hubo, Misao. Kaoru sólo nos envió a entrenar al Dojo Maekawa, creo que no tenía muchas ganas de enseñar... la muy floja...

-Yahiko, no deberías expresarte así de Kaoru –le reconvino Yutaro dándole un codazo al moreno en las costillas.

-Ah sí, olvidaba que estás enamorado de ella –dejó caer Yahiko maliciosamente. Haciendo voz de falsete, simuló hablar como el castaño-: "Claro que sí, Kaoru, lo que tú mandes y ordenes"...

Todos rieron ante el sonrojo de Yutaro, quien observaba a su compañero con ojos de pistola. Misao sonrió y se fue, al menos el chico Tsukayama le dejaría propina. Siempre era muy serio y muy correcto, y a veces a ella le daba un poco de pesar que Yahiko se burlara de él por ser tan buen alumno con Kaoru (_¡así debería ser el enano!_).

Una vez que les hubieron servido todo, Yutaro se desquitó del samurai por su comentario acerca de su adorada maestra:

-Yahiko, no les has contado a ninguno de ellos tu última pelea con Kaoru...

-Ya cállate, Ojos de Gato –recriminó el chico con voz tensa, haciéndose el ofendido. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar sus mejillas encendidas, lo que interesó bastante a los hombres de cabellos parados.

-No, Yahiko-chan –se burló Sano con un brillo en los ojos-, cuéntanos. ¿Por qué te peleaste con Jo-chan esta vez?

-¡Mph! No te interesa, Tori-atama...

-Si no nos dices, seguro que Yutaro lo hará –intervino Chou, pensando que debía ser algo muy bueno si el chico se ruborizaba y su amigo usaba eso para vengarse.

Después de un rato de presión Yahiko accedió a hablar, tras fulminar al traidor del castaño con la mirada:

-De acuerdo, les contaré: hace unos días, Kaoru me hizo limpiar la bodega porque ya no entraba nada más (ya saben que guarda toda clase de cosas inútiles ahí). Pues bien, acomodando trastos me encontré con uno de esos dibujos de su abuelo... –Yahiko titubeó, se notaba que ya no quería seguir con el relato. Un segundo después y ante los apuros de sus amigos, prosiguió a regañadientes-: el dibujo era de una hermosa geisha, a la que habían sorprendido quitándose el kimono...

Sano interrumpió a su amigo con un silbido de apreciación, levantando las cejas imaginando el dibujo que les describía el moreno. Chou sonrió felicitándolo por el descubrimiento; sin embargo Yutaro no se conformó con eso, él necesitaba que contara más.

-Di la verdad, Ojos de Camarón –bufó Tsukayama viéndolo de reojo-. La geisha estaba desnuda, si hasta me la describiste completamente esa vez que me contaste...

-Pedazo de... –empezó Yahiko, insultando a Yutaro. ¿Pues hasta dónde pensaba avergonzarlo?

-¡Uhm! Una geisha desnuda? -Sano había dejado de comer, y observaba a Yahiko que estaba más colorado que un tomate.

-¿Y por eso la chica Kamiya se enojó contigo, porque viste ese dibujo? –Chou preguntó un tanto indiferente, la verdad era que hacían un lío por nada.

-No, no fue porque me viera con la imagen... –Yahiko ya lo había decidido: si ya había comenzado a hablar iba a terminar todo de una vez-. Fue porque al ver el dibujo, una parte de mí empezó a... crecer, si ustedes me entienden...

Sus tres amigos esbozaron sonrisas de complicidad, claro que entendían a qué se refería...

-El caso aquí es que cuando estaba... –el moreno prosiguió, desviando la vista- ...descargando la tensión, entró Kaoru a la bodega y me sorprendió con la hakama (N/A: pantalón) hasta las rodillas...

Sanosuke escupió el té que estaba tomando, casi atragantándose; Chou soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el local y Yutaro reía con satisfacción, había logrado el propósito de vengarse de su amigo. Yahiko puso los ojos en blanco, se imaginaba una reacción así de los inútiles de Sano y Chou (se reían tanto que en las mesas vecinas se les quedaban mirando con extrañeza), pero ya se estaban pasando...

-¡Hay que ser imbécil, enano! –profirió Sagara entre risa y risa-. Sólo a ti se te ocurre "liberar a la bestia" cuando Kaoru está cerca...

-¡Yo no sabía que ella iba a regresar! –se defendió el chico haciendo muecas-. Me había dicho que iba a ir a bañarse con Kenshin y Kenji a los baños termales ¿cómo iba a imaginar que estarían cerrados?

-¿Y qué hizo la chica cuando te encontró así? –interrogó el rubio con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

-Pues me empezó a golpear con cuanto objeto tuvo a su alcance... y lo peor es que ni podía defenderme, era eso o subirme la hakama para estar presentable...

-¿Y qué preferiste? –quiso saber Yutaro en medio de un ataque de risa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues cubrir mi intimidad, idiota...

Más burla por parte de Sanosuke, Chou y Yutaro, quienes la estaban pasando de lujo con la historia de Yahiko y se burlaban del pobre samurai que tenía hasta las orejas coloradas. Realmente había sido vergonzoso para él, por no hablar de que Kaoru estuvo reprochándole casi una semana entera por su "indecencia". No desaprovechaba oportunidad para recordarle que era un mocoso calenturiento, además de que le arrebató el dibujo de las manos y lo rompió frente a él.

-Ay, pero qué risa –resopló Sano después de un rato, sosegándose- de verdad que fue bueno encontrarlos a ustedes dos...

-Ahora Kaoru vigila a Yahiko todo el tiempo, no se le despega ni un momento –explicó Yutaro ya calmado, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-. Creo que lo sigue hasta cuando va al baño...

-¡Mph! Pero si ya le dije que no lo volveré a hacer... y pienso cumplirlo.

De inmediato se escucharon las protestas de los demás ante la frase de Yahiko. Eso era muy difícil de creer, sobre todo viniendo de un muchacho de catorce años, y así se lo hizo saber el luchador:

-No digas tonterías, Yahiko. Nadie puede prometer algo así... ¡y mucho menos cumplirlo!

-Claro que no, esa es la forma de un hombre de descargar la tensión –le hizo segunda Chou, asintiendo con la cabeza-. A tu edad, apuesto a que lo haces mínimo una vez al día...

Yutaro no decía nada, sólo seguía sonriendo (_Ya le quitaré yo esa estúpida sonrisa_, se dijo el moreno mentalmente al ver la cara de satisfacción del castaño).

-Pues en esta semana lo he cumplido –comentó Yahiko serenamente-, cosa que ustedes no podrían decir...

-¿Quieres hacerlo interesante, Yahiko-chan? –desafió Sanosuke, arqueando una ceja.

-Por supuesto. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –aceptó la apuesta Yahiko, convencido de ganarle al Cabeza de Gallo.

-Hey, yo también entro –pidió Chou divertido, viendo el modo de obtener dinero fácil. Él era el mayor de los cuatro ¿cómo iba a perder una apuesta así?

-¿Y tú, Ojos de Gato?

-Mmmm... de acuerdo. Sólo porque los conozco a ustedes y sé que será pan comido ganarles en eso.

Entre reclamos, risas y demás, los cuatro amigos fijaron la cantidad de la apuesta. También acordaron que nada de sexo con mujeres en ese tiempo (sobre todo por Sano y el Chou), y que serían completamente sinceros para declarar en caso de haber fallado. Cuando terminaron de arreglar las condiciones, todos bebieron un sorbo de té "por la apuesta".

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Misao se fue acercando para regañarlos por hacer tanto escándalo. Le llegaron fragmentos de conversación, y la palabra "apuesta" le dio una idea: ¡Claro! Ella también participaría, al fin que de ellos cuatro no se hacía uno...

-Oigan ¿de qué hablan? Yo también quiero entrar en la apuesta –comentó Misao al llegar junto a ellos.

-Ni hablar, Chica Comadreja –la cortó el luchador al escucharla-. Esta es una apuesta entre hombres, ni siquiera tendrías el "material" para apostar...

Nada más terminó de hablar, los otros tres aceptaron con sonrisas cómplices y burlonas. Misao se molestó y le reprochó a Sano por su comentario:

-No seas tonto, Tori-atama. Lo que ustedes puedan hacer yo también puedo hacerlo, y mucho mejor aún. Se los voy a demostrar.

Sin embargo Yahiko, Sanosuke y Youtaro se levantaban de la mesa, mientras Chou iba donde Tae a pagar la kilométrica cuenta. La chica oniwaban los observó furiosa salir del local riendo y comentando alegremente, y con ojos centelleantes de indignación se propuso saber a como diera lugar en qué consistía la famosa apuesta de esos cuatro.

-----------------------------------------------------------

¡Holap! He aquí un nuevo fic de Ruroken. Esta vez es un fic para entretener, no tiene nada de romance ni dramas ni nada por el estilo... y si llegan a encontrar algo de eso, seguramente fue un desliz de mi parte xD!

Esta historia está basada en un capítulo de mi serie favorita de Sony, "Seinfield". Es lo mejor de lo mejor, por lo que la recomiendo ampliamente. Como pudieron observar, el fic está ubicado cuatro años después de la batalla contra Enishi (exacto, me fascina el manga y siempre me baso en él), entonces los chicos tienen 14 años, mi adorado Sano 23, Misao 20 y Chou 25 (tenía 21 en el manga, no? Si estoy mal por favor corríjanme :P). Aquí no hubo líos con la policía y mi querido Sano no se tuvo que ir u.u

Saluditos a mi querida Okashira, como siempre :) (aún cuídate, que en una de esas voy a visitarte por haber llamado a Tokio ¬¬).

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


	2. Resistiendo a la tentación

**MISIÓN: IMPOSIBLE**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo II. Resistiendo a la tentación.**

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano el Akabeko se encontraba a rebosar de gente. Cuando los cuatro amigos entraron, pasaron junto a una misteriosa anciana envuelta en una capa color arena, casi mimetizada con las paredes.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó Tsubame con una alegre sonrisa, dirigiéndose principalmente a Yahiko, una vez que se hubieron acomodado en la única mesa disponible.

El samurai le sonrió también a su chica, animándose interiormente. _Cómo me gusta esta niña_, pensó entusiasmado, pero no demostró nada porque iba acompañado de Sano, Yutaro y Chou y ellos tendían a ser demasiado burlones.

-Lo de siempre Tsubame –pidió el luchador escupiendo la brizna que llevaba en la boca. Se notaban bastante contentos.

-Claro, en un momento señor Sanosuke.

La chica se dirigió a la mesa contigua, para preguntarle a la señora qué ordenaría, ya que llevaba rato sentada casi sin respirar.

-¿Qué desea ordenar, abuela?

-De momento nada, pequeña. Yo te llamaré –repuso la señora con tono dulce pero voz un poco rasposa.

Cuando Tsubame, un poco contrariada, fue a la cocina ya con la orden de sus amigos, la mujer bajó la cabeza y un brillo cruzó por sus ojos verdes.

_¡Ni siquiera Tsubame me reconoció! Muy bien, no por nada fui Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu_ se dijo Misao a sí misma muy satisfecha, riendo para sus adentros. _Ahora verán esos tontos._

Disimuladamente, se acercó a la estera que separaba su mesa de la de junto, aguzando su fino sentido del oído. Podía escucharse perfectamente toda la conversación de Yahiko, Yutaro, Sanosuke y Chou, sin embargo no decían nada que interesara a la chica.

Después de un rato, cuando pensaba que su táctica había sido sólo tiempo perdido ya que los chicos estaban a punto de terminar de comer, escuchó lo que quería:

-¿Y cómo van con ese asunto de ayer? –preguntó Chou con intención, mirando a Yahiko. -¿Aún eres "el rey de tus dominios"?

-Por supuesto –respondió el aludido muy seguro de sí mismo-. Ya les dije ayer que yo sí puedo hacerlo.

Tras un momento de burla por el comentario anterior, esta vez fue Sanosuke quien habló:

-Pero bueno, de todas maneras eres el que más podría ganar. La ves todos los días, seguramente te sería fácil cortarle la trenza.

Misao abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. "Cortarle la trenza"... ¿se estarían refiriendo a la suya?. _¿Qué demonios están tramando estos tontos?_ Se acercó aún más a las voces.

-No es tan fácil Tori-atama, ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí en el Akabeko, casi no la veo en el Dojo.

-¿Y qué me dices de la noche? –inquirió Chou-. Si quisieras, cualquier noche entras y lo haces rápido.

Misao estaba en shock, poco a poco descubría las intenciones de los cuatro tontos.

-Pues... tampoco –respondió Yahiko-, es demasiado inquieta para dormir y en una de esas me descubre... no quisieran estar en mi pellejo si eso pasa.

Todos asintieron, mientras Misao se enfurecía lentamente. No le estaba gustando todo este asunto que se traían entre manos, aunque tampoco quería ser tan paranoica porque quizá hablaban de Kaoru (_No, no puede ser, ella duerme con su esposo..._).

-¿Y si lo haces cuando se esté bañando? –esta vez era Yutaro quien hablaba, Misao cada vez entendía menos el por qué lo hacían pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que se referían a ella, y luchaba por controlarse y no golpearlos a todos de una buena vez. ¿Cómo se les ocurría siquiera espiarla mientras se bañaba? Ella, que se conservaba pura para su Aoshi-sama...

-¿Y verla desnuda? –replicó Yahiko con voz alarmada-. Ni loco, prefiero quedar ciego...

-¡GOLPE DEL PÁJARO ENDEMONIADO!

Del techo del restaurante salieron volando dos hombres (un Gallo y una Escoba) y dos chicos (un Camarón y un Ojos de Gato), en tanto una furibunda chica arrojaba espuma por la boca y había quedado con el puño levantado. _¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de mí de esta manera?. ¡Son unos estúpidos!_

Tsubame, que se había acercado para llevar la cuenta de la mesa de sus amigos, se quedó muda al ver a la que creía "venerable" anciana golpearlos y maldecir frente a toda la clientela que observaba atónita, pataleando de enojo.

-Oh, no puede ser –musitó Tae junto a ellas, cubriendo la boca con su mano-. Se fueron sin pagar... De Sanosuke ya es costumbre, pero los demás... Creo que tendré que abrirle una cuenta, abuela.

-¿QUÉ? –reaccionó Misao, desprendiéndose de su disfraz. Lo único que le faltaba era terminar pagando la innombrable cantidad que ellos habían tragado-. ¡Soy yo, Tae!

-¡Ah! –suspiró la dueña aliviada y sonriéndole a su empleada-. En ese caso, lo descontaré de tu cuenta, Misao.

Tsubame cerró los ojos, compadeciéndose de su amiga que se volvía piedra y quedaba hecha añicos en el suelo, lamentándose con frases como "no es mi día, hoy no es mi día".

oOoOoOo

-Fue buena ésa que le jugamos a la Chica Comadreja –reía Sanosuke cuando caminaban al centro de la ciudad-. Eso le pasa por intentar espiar nuestras conversaciones.

-Pero sí te sobrepasaste en la última, Yahiko –acotó Yutaro, tan gentil como siempre-. Misao se enojó mucho por tu comentario.

-Bien merecido lo tiene –sonrió el samurai con malicia-. Además, ¿quién quisiera ver a una chica con cuerpo de niño en el baño?

-Tienes toda la razón, Camarón –suspiró el rubio de cabellos parados-. Para ver a una chica desnuda, yo preferiría a la doctora...

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, recibió un fuerte golpe de Sanosuke en la cabeza. El Gallo lo miraba con los ojos encendidos y una venita latiendo en su sien.

-¡Ni te atrevas a meterte con Megumi, Houki! –le advirtió Sagara levantando el puño, mientras era contenido por Yahiko.

-¿Quieres pelea, Tori? –rezongó el rubio, provocándolo a pesar de estar sujeto por el castaño-. De todas maneras, Takani ni siquiera te toma en cuenta...

Sanosuke se escapó de los brazos de Yahiko y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Yutaro por sobre los insultos de ambos:

-Ya basta. Estoy harto de sus peleas infantiles.

Ambos hombres se calmaron, aunque se dirigían miradas asesinas. Después de eso, los cuatro se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a sus asuntos.

oOoOoOo

-¿Lo ves, Tori-atama? –reprochó Megumi con tono cansino, resoplando exasperada-. Te dije que debías venir ayer, pero tú nunca haces caso. Esto es una rehabilitación, y si no eres constante podrías volver a romperte algo. Tonto.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño y le hizo una mueca de digusto, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Kitsune-onna tenía razón, pero no le daban muchas ganas de ir a verla últimamente. Y no porque no quisiera encontrarla (cada día le gustaba más), sino porque después de la apuesta, visitarla se le hacía demasiado tentador...

Sentados sobre bancos y con la mano de Sano en una pequeña mesa, la doctora revisaba minuciosamente al joven. Se había colocado una tela sobre la boca, como cuando operaba, y respiraba ruidosamente, para desconcierto de él. Además de eso, tenía los ojos inusualmente brillantes y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

Esas inspiraciones y los jadeos amortiguados comenzaban a intranquilizarlo. No entendía por qué tenía que ponerse a respirar de un modo tan sensual, despertándole esas sensaciones. En su mente, al observarla la veía con menos ropa (por el momento no había tiempo para culpas ni reproches, esos siempre venían después), y esos ligeros sonidos eran sustituidos por frases mucho más provocativas...

Mordiéndose el labio, y sintiendo que no iba a resistir si esa revisión continuaba (tenía las manos tan cálidas y suaves), le preguntó con voz un poco ronca:

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Kitsune-onna?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? –correspondió ella un tanto a la defensiva (_pero también con voz ronca..._ pensó al borde del desmayo Sano), levantando su rostro hacia el de él.

-¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera tan... (_provocadora_) extraña?

-Por si no lo has notado, mi inteligente amigo, estoy muy resfriada... de hecho creo que tengo temperatura –concluyó la doctora en voz baja, pasándose una mano por la frente y regresando a su trabajo.

_Oh no, no me digas eso… ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto hoy?_ Se preguntó Sano a sí mismo, escondiendo un hilito de sangre que escapaba de su nariz...

Ya en la noche, recostado sobre su futón y recordando la cita que tuviera con Megumi, Sanosuke se contenía para no bajar la mano hasta su entrepierna. Le resultaba irresistible la imagen de Takani con fiebre y esa voz que deliciosa suspiraba y jadeaba para él, aunada a sus ojos centelleantes y su piel que quemaba...

Se volvió sobre su costado, refunfuñando. Iba a ser una noche MUY larga.

oOoOoOo

Terminando el entrenamiento, Yutaro recogía sus cosas para irse a su casa. Aunque ahora vivía solo (en compañía de Maho, la señora que lo atendía) no le desagradaba estar en su mansión, la tranquilidad siempre le había gustado mucho. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del Dojo, escuchó la voz de Kaoru que lo llamaba:

-¡Yutaro, espera!

El chico se volvió y sonrió a su sensei, que lo alcanzaba aún vestida con hakama y la cinta blanca de entrenamiento.

-Mira Yutaro, se me había olvidado darte esto... –Kaoru revolvió en su gi, hasta que sacó un sobre rosa adornado con su nombre escrito con una perfecta caligrafía. Se lo tendió al castaño-. Una chica lo trajo hace rato, me pidió que te lo diera.

-Ah... gracias, Kaoru –Yutaro observó el sobre, un poco incómodo. Ya se estaba hartando de esas cartas-. Creo que me voy, que pase buena noche.

-Hasta mañana, Yutaro –se despidió Kaoru, dándole una palmada en el hombro (ahora lo veía para arriba, Tsukayama era mucho más alto que ella)-. Qué galán nos resultaste ¿verdad? No las puedes culpar, realmente eres simpático.

El chico se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza con rapidez, saliendo a toda prisa de ahí.

Al anochecer, se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá occidental, mirando las estrellas por la ventana. Tenía entre sus manos la carta que le diera Kaoru en la tarde, pero no pensaba en Tsubaki Sakura (la chica que la había enviado) ni en lo que le decía con dulces palabras, él sólo rememoraba la frase de su sensei, acompañada con la palmada en su hombro: "realmente eres simpático". Sintiendo el calor subir por sus orejas, se reprochó mentalmente por seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto, pero sin poder evitarlo.

oOoOoOo

-Ya tengo que entrar, Yahiko –habló Tsubame con su voz cantarina, sonriéndole al samurai-. Prometí a la señorita Tae que hoy yo me encargaría de servir la cena.

-Un momento más, Tsubame –pidió el moreno observándola fijamente. La noche le confería a sus ojos castaños un reflejo especial, y su cabello brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad-. Es que ayer no te vi, y quizá mañana tampoco pueda venir a saludarte.

-¿Pero no vendrás a comer como todos los días? –interrogó la chica con dulzura.

-No, creo que mañana no vendré –repuso Yahiko pensativo. Ya no se reunirían en el Akabeko, no hasta que Misao dejara de seguirlos e intentar averiguar la apuesta.

Tsubame no dijo nada, únicamente desvió la vista... cuando el samurai iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía, ella inesperadamente besó su mejilla, lo que provocó un delicioso escalofrío al muchacho.

-¿Y eso?

-Eso es por la flor –respondió ella apretando en su mano el tallo de una hermosa rosa-. Y también para mañana, ya que no te voy a ver. Hasta mañana Yahiko.

Y sin darle tiempo para decir nada más, le sonrió con un ligero rubor en el rostro y entró a su casa, dejando a su enamorado de una pieza, todavía percibiendo en la piel sus tersos labios, y su delicado olor.

Ya en el Dojo, Myojin no conseguía conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que había intentado no ir a ver a Tsubame porque eso siempre lo dejaba como atontado (_es de hombres aceptarlo_, se convenció con un movimiento afirmativo), ahora no sabía si había hecho bien o mal en ceder a sus impulsos. Claro que había sido fabuloso el beso que ella le diera (nunca antes lo había hecho), lo malo era que no lograría dormir tranquilo mientras siguiera pensando en eso...

-¡Ah! Mi Tsubame... –musitó en la soledad de su cuarto, con ganas.

oOoOoOo

-Hasta mañana, Saito –se despidió Chou con la mano, sin voltear a ver a su jefe. Últimamente estaba de un humor de perros, y cuando eso sucedía lo ideal era largarse para no recibir los regaños de siempre.

-No te he dicho que te puedes ir –comentó el lobo distraído, revisando unos papeles.

-Es que tengo una cita, jefe –replicó con una sonrisa de medio lado el rubio, volviendo la cabeza para verlo-. Como tú sabes, le resulto irresistible a las mujeres...

-Sí, sí, como sea... –resopló el policía sin verlo, encendiendo un cigarro-. Ellas no tienen la culpa de ser ciegas. Hasta mañana, Houki-atama.

El aludido sólo lo miró con ojos de rendija, exasperado. Para Saito era muy natural ser de lengua afilada, así que... _¡Ja! Ya le gustaría aunque sea una de mis noches_, se dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras caminaba a la posada donde ya tenía una habitación fija.

Silbando en la oscuridad, escuchó una voz sumamente conocida:

-¡Sawagejou! Hoy no vendrás a visitarnos?

-Lo siento, Nobuko –contestó desde donde estaba, sin acercarse-. Mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, no creo poder acompañarlas. Además, estoy sin un quinto.

Un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas afuera de una prestigiosa casa de té, sumamente frecuentada por hombres ricos y extranjeros. Todas vestían espléndidos kimonos y se les veía muy bien arregladas, además de que muchas eran también hermosas al natural. Varias de ellas hicieron pucheros al escucharlo, otras se veían indignadas.

-¡No seas tonto, Sawagejou! –volvió a hablar Nobuko, yendo a donde él estaba-. Nosotras nunca te hemos cobrado...

-Es en serio. Otro día vengo, de verdad –prometió Chou con una sonrisa comprometida, zafándose con delicadeza de ellas que comenzaban a rodearlo y a protestar porque se iba sin hacerles caso.

Ya en la posada, y tendido en el futón completamente desnudo (nunca había podido dormir vestido), resoplaba ante las imágenes de esas preciosas boquitas pidiéndole que se quedara. Pero no podía, estaba la apuesta con sus amigos y se comía su cabeza antes que perder ante unos mocosos (sí, Tori-atama incluido). Sin embargo, en su mente aún apreciaba los embriagantes aromas de sus perfumes...

oOoOoOo

Al medio día, los cuatro se notaban ojerosos y cansados. Se habían reunido en la casa de Sanosuke para platicar un rato, pero lo único que querían era dormir un poco. Con los brazos cruzados, miraban fijamente el dinero sobre la mesa, sentados todos en círculo. Uno de ellos ya había perdido, y ahora sólo quedaban tres.

-¿Cómo pudiste darte por vencido en dos días?

-No puedo creer que no duraras más que eso...

-Jajaja, siempre supe que serías el primero, se te nota en la cara lo pervertido.

-¡Ya cállense! Antes de burlarse de mí, tienen que escuchar qué fue lo que pasó...

------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal eh? Mil años después (gomen ne!) pero aquí está la actualización. Escribirla fue más fácil que pensarlo, ojalá que les guste.

Saludos a todos los que siguen la historia, pero muy en especial a quienes me dejar review:

Yuki-ona, Gabyhyatt, Okashira Janet (jaja, me presionaste hasta que lo lograste, ne? xD), Lyneth y Ayann (Seinfeld por siempre!). Besos a ustedes niñas, muchas felicidades.

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
